Kiyoitsukikage Anchuu
by Shadowesque13
Summary: WIP A businessman and a high priest. When these two lives collide, how will yami and hikari learn to live with each other? Can the spirit find some light in his hikari's darkened soul? eventual Stoicshipping SetoSeth
1. An Unexpected Arrival

Kiyoitsukikage Anchuu -- Beautiful Moonlight in the Dark  
by Shadowesque13  
Rating: PG-13 (may change in later chaps)  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Dis: Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
Summary: When a certain character recieves his destined Sennen Item, how will yami and hikari learn to live with each other? What if feelings begin to emerge? What if one unwilling host is on the verge of a breakdown when his former beliefs are shattered before him? And can the yami find light in all of his hikari's darkness surrounding his tortured soul? Stoicshipping (Seth/Seto)

A/N: Okay. This...is...really weird for me. There was a time when I wouldn't touch romance unless the fic was jaw-droppingly awesome. There was a time when I hardly read any yaoi, and even then, none of it was YGO! But to me to actually be WRITING romance, much less yaoi, is...only those who know me could really know how very strange this is from me. I am, however, enjoying writing this so far! I've become a fan of Stoicshipping, so this is what started coming out. Look for a much, MUCH darker Stoicshipping fic sometime in the near future as well... And now, onto the fic. Thank you for your time.

* * *

The piercing blue eyes glared sharply into blood red pupils in a frozen moment of a standoff. While the former scowled, the latter merely smirked, the corners of his mouth turned up at an uncanny angle. This amused man was the first to break the rivalry-induced silence. "I assume you're here to claim that which is yours?" 

Kaiba Seto intensified his glare. Yami no Yuugi's smug look never flinched. "There are many things," growled the CEO, "that I wish to claim that are rightfully mine."

"Now, now, Kaiba, I wouldn't say that those particular items…titles…truly belong to you," scoffed Yami. He, however, was rather proud that this moment had arrived. Truth be told, he hadn't expected that it would ever happen. "But I know what you have come for, and I shall not deny you possession any longer." Yami slipped a long, shimmering gold artifact from its resting place about his belt. The Sennen Rod was held out to Seto.

The aforementioned was not impressed. In fact, he had come reluctantly and wasn't particularly interested in the Item. He had never been a subscriber to the ancient prophecies and magic, but something had finally compelled him to seek out this Rod that his so-called past self previously owned in Ancient Egypt. For a long moment, he looked from the item to Yami with a suspicious gaze. Yami was just loving this, he knew.

"Heh, it won't bite, Kaiba," chuckled Yami at Seto's usual paranoia. "Just take it."

Seto shot him one more glare before obliging. He reached out and grasped the Rod tightly. The Sennen Item immediately glowed brightly with long forgotten magic once more unleashed. Yami awaited the inevitable reactions, as he remembered what it was like at the very moment Yuugi had completed the Puzzle. He couldn't help but think that Kaiba's reactions might be…most amusing.

Seto's eyes widened in shock. The Rod's glow was near blinding; it felt so warm, so familiar in his hand. From the moment he made contact, it was as if a door was opened, letting in a flood of memories, thoughts, feelings, all not his own. It felt right; it seemed right, but he had never seen nor experienced any of this. An indescribable feeling swirled about him, through him, inside of him. A feeling of something…someone…invading, becoming him. "Is this some kind of trick?" he cried and received no answer, nor did he need one, as he knew the response already. Views of the ancient land, memories of events, it was all too much at once for him. He stumbled backwards a few steps, one hand clutching his head, the other holding the Rod as if he had owned it his entire life. The Eye of Horus flashed on his forehead, infusing him with the mystical energies held within. It was too much to register, too much for his unbelieving self to take in. He could feel someone, the same one that flowed through his body like it was him but not.

Yami saw the spark, a flash of familiar sapphire eyes from within Seto's. That was right before the teen's eyes rolled back into his head, now limp body starting to fall forward. Yami would have caught him if the brunette's eyes hadn't snapped open once more and stopped the descent. There was just something in his deep eyes that was different, yet so familiar.

"My Pharaoh," said the newly freed man with a low bow and what might have been taken as a small smile upon his face. "It has been too long, cousin."

"Seth," Yami greeted warmly. "Yes, far too long indeed. I'm glad Kaiba finally came to his senses and released you, old friend."

Seth smirked. "I wouldn't exactly say that he came to his senses. What little he has. And he fainted dead away. Understandably so, I suppose," he shrugged. "It's not everyday your beliefs or lack thereof are shattered and you suddenly have all the memories from another person's life."

"I was wondering what had happened," chuckled Yami. "That never happened to Yuugi, the boy who freed my spirit. I'm afraid my memories have not returned."

"Ah. I see. But of course, all memories that I have of older times are not all unlocked, either." The High Priest looked contemplative for a moment. "He's quite an interesting fellow, this Seto. I suppose it's about time I introduce myself, hm? He shall be out of it shortly."

Yami gave a quick nod. "Yes, I suppose that would be for the best. We shall have to have a talk sometime soon. I would love to get to know you again."

After another bow, Seth's presence, while still detectable, was no longer as clear, as he had retreated back into the depths of Seto's mind. And speaking of the feisty boy, he snapped back to reality mere moments later. "What's…going on?" he demanded, though his voice held less of a sharp edge than it normally did.

"Relax, Kaiba," ordered the former Pharaoh. "There is someone who wishes to meet you."

Before Yami had even finished, Seto was away of the other in his mind trying to communicate with him. With a far away look on his face on the outside, he inwardly found himself in a long hallway of stone, either end drenched in an infinite darkness. On either side there was a door, one rather metallic looking, the other rustic and ancient. From the other end of the hall, Seto heard footsteps. "Who are you?" he growled into the dark. "And what the hell is going on here?"

A man that bore a disturbingly striking resemblance to Seto emerged from the shadows. His skin was a bronze shade, tanned by desert sun. His clothes were royal, robes belonging to priests of Egypt. The Rod glinted in his casual grip. A small smirk was on his face still, blue eyes giving Seto a once-over. "Calm yourself," he said gently, though with humor in his voice. "You need not be frightened of me. I am Seth, High Priest of Egypt."

Seto narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine. Now answer my second question."

Seth shook his head, amused, and chuckled. "So impatient, hikari. Really not one of your better qualities." Before he could let Seto reply with a biting sarcastic remark, he continued. "Truthfully, I am the spirit of Seth that was locked away in the Sennen Rod for thousands of years. You, being my…reincarnation, if you will, were able to unleash me."

With a very distrusting look in his eyes, he shot another question. "Then how come Malik was able to use it?"

Seth hissed at the name. "Damned boy… His family has the ability to use partially the Rod and Tauk. Isis could fully use the power of the Tauk for she is the present form of the Priestess. The Ishtars are an old family, dedicated to protecting the Items. I suppose that's how Malik could use the Rod. Only partially. If you think taking over minds is this thing's only power…or even the power it was meant for…heh, then you'd be tragically mistaken. And Malik's evil side had nothing to do with the Items." Both were quiet for a long moment until Seth broke the steady silence. "I'm not sure I yet understand why you deny the existence of destiny and magic. Of course, you strange denial seemed to start after meeting Yuugi and the Pharaoh's spirit, so…perhaps it's jealousy? Are you angry that--"

"How the hell do you know that?" the young one snapped. "And what right do you have, trying to figure out how I feel or why I do? I want answers, damn it!"

"How I know is because, as your yami and connected spirit, I can see every little detail in your mind," Seth replied bluntly, not appreciating his hikari's tone

"You can what…?" Seto stiffened, eyes widening. "No, you lie!"

"Do I…? Heh, Seto, I know everything about you." Seth shrugged casually. "You're an open book to me. Not only do I see your memories, as you do mine, but I can read each thought you think, feel all that you feel. I think it's the same for every spirit and their partners." He watched as his hikari paled quite a few tints whiter. "It will soon be the same for you. In time, you will be able to read me as well as I do you. ...If I may say so, I believe you to be quite an interesting person under your weak façade. You should show yourself like this more often."

Seto shook his head, audibly growling once more. "I don't…believe you…" How could this person know everything? His past, his feelings, his every thought…it just couldn't be true.

Seth's expression softened, an almost sad look in his eyes though his smirk remained. A sigh escaped him. "I know you don't. You will, however."

"Get out! Get away from me!"

It looked as though Seth was going to say more, but decided against it. He gave a small bow. "As you wish, hikari." He swiftly walked into the room on Seto's right, the archaic room. To Seto, it wasn't as good as him being totally gone, but he was out of sight, and it was better than nothing happening at all. With Seth's immediate threat gone, or so it seemed to him at least, Seto had snapped back to the physical world to see Yami staring at him.

"Are you all right, Kaiba?" he asked in a concerned voice. "The first meeting can be rather disorienting…"

Seto considered handing the Rod back to Yami and reconsider. Seth's voice from his soul room, however, intruded.

/I'm afraid that won't work. Seems you're stuck with me. / he sneered.

Ignoring him, Seto tucked the Rod under his belt and turned on his heel, heading for the entrance. "I don't need you checking on me like some mother hen. I'm perfectly fine. If you'll excuse me, I think I've wasted enough of my time here. Good day." Yami sighed when the door shut behind the stubborn CEO. It seemed he would never change.

Seto stormed out and down the sidewalk, heading for the infamous Kaiba mansion. That rather irritating voice in his head—oh, what a lovely way to put it; now it sounds like he's crazy—had said nothing more, thankfully. Seth wished to give his unwilling host time to let it all sink in. Couldn't the boy come to grips with this new situation? Perhaps not…

Seto trudged in, slamming the door and causing much of the room to quake. Mokuba was unfazed by this and bounded up to his elder anyway. The joyous look faded quickly from his face when he saw that Seto clearly wasn't in a good mood. Or at least in a not-so-ticked-off mood. He ventured a question. "Nii-sama, is everything okay? Did Yami and Yuugi get on your nerves or something?"

He didn't want to be, couldn't be frustrated with the kid. But his tone held anything but brotherly love. "I'd rather not talk about it, Mokuba. I don't want you to bring this Sennen Item business up at all, got it? I'll be in my room." The older of the brothers climbed the stairs, followed not long afterwards by another slamming door that made Mokuba wince.

Seto paced his room a few times before calming and sitting on his king-size bed. He retrieved the Rod and inspected it thoroughly, the dagger, the body, but he refused to acknowledge that this thing contained as spirit now residing in his mind.

_Who are you, Seth…?_

The image of the man appeared before his eyes, causing him to jump. Seth took no note of the reaction. "I have told you, I am a High Priest. You can see for yourself in my memories."

"I got that much," Seto snapped back. "Excuse me for not having any idea how I'm supposed to handle something like this. I still don't know if you're even real."

"Oh, you know I'm real," retorted Seth coolly. "I know. There is little you can hide from me."

"There's another thing. I want you out of my head and back in your toy, now!"

"So sorry, but that's not happening anytime soon." He sighed, kneeling down and looking Seto in the eye. "I do not mean to intrude, I truly don't. I cannot stop it. As I have said, you will someday do the same with me. Hikari--"

"Don't call me that," muttered Seto in response to the word.

"But I--"

"I said, don't call me that! I happen to have a name, damn it."

"…Fine. Seto," Seth knew the teen wished to be called by his last name, just to keep him as far away as the others, not that Seth was going to oblige to that, "I just want to help you."

Seto stood, nearly knocking Seth over. "I don't _need_ any help," was his angered response. "I have never wanted nor needed help from anyone. That's not going to change. Now get the hell out of my head."

"I can't."

"Then just go away! Just leave me alone! Go back into that little hideaway of yours."

Seth's image faded away. But the voice tried once more. /Won't you let me help calm your turbulent mind?

Seto closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. "Stop!" _Just stop talking and get away from me! I don't need you right now._

/…If ever you need to talk, I shall be here. / The voice stopped as Seth, sitting solemnly in his soul room, could understand and did as instructed.

The other, meanwhile, took a few deep breaths. It would be best if he just ignored Seth, act as if the man wasn't even there. Maybe magic was more real than he first thought; perhaps there was basis to Yami preaching about the past reliving itself after all; maybe Seth really was real and was his past self. Even if it all was true, there was no way Seto could just accept this intruder. He rested the Rod on a bedside desk and slipped out his sleek laptop computer, turning it on and drowning himself in work-related issues, getting his mind off the current situation. It would be best to act as if nothing had ever happened.

The day wore on, fading into night, a clear black sky interrupted by pinpricks of starlight. Mokuba had not bothered his brother even once, knowing that would be a highly unwise idea. So Seto has remained undisturbed, letting time tick by to the sound of a gently whirring motor and the soft clacking of keys. For hours now he had been dutifully and diligently working on business related items without any interruption by the priestly little voice in his head. While Seth wanted to respect Seto's wishes, it might become that Seto would never decide to speak and acknowledge his existence. The electronic clock in the corner of the laptop screen flicked to midnight. Seto was startled when he heard a soft, familiar voice talk.

/Hikari…it's late. You should sleep. /

"I'm working. I'll sleep when I'm done," was Seto's monotone response.

/You've been at this for hours. Whatever you're working on so obsessively, it can wait until tomorrow. It's not healthy to stay up all hours of the night and wake up at ungodly hours of the morning. /

Seto abruptly stopped typing. An eerie silence dripped about the room. _The last I checked,_ he seethed, _I was still in control of my own body. I think I can still decide for myself what to do. I don't happen to take orders from disembodied voices from the past._

Seth sighed, a bit frustrated at his hikari's unwillingness to listen to reason, and stepped out of his soul room just behind the teen. He placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Seto…"

Seto whirled around in his chair, knocking Seth's hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" he cried angrily. "Don't you _dare_ touch me."

Seth looked hurt for a moment. "I'm just trying to help. Why won't you accept it?"

"I've told you, I don't need any help. I can take care of myself."

"Turn that damn thing off and get to bed."

"Hell no! You may have been a high priest with quite a lot of power and influence thousands of years ago, but you are nothing now. If you think you can just barge into my life, try to get me to act like it's normal and that we're buddies, order me around, you're dead wrong. Now leave me be!" He turned back around and continued typing, signifying that the discussion was over, leaving Seth to ponder what he should do. Why did every attempt at talking with him turn into some big argument? Seth decided that the best thing would be to leave his hikari alone for tonight and try again tomorrow. For now, he'd at least get some rest for himself in his soul room.

Seto was fuming. How dare Seth try to tell him what he should do? He shouldn't have to adjust to suit the Egyptian's standards. How dare he even try to talk to him after their last conversation? As far as Seto was concerned, he wanted nothing to do with Seth, and the spirit could just vanish into thin air to never annoy him again. Why couldn't he just stay away, stay out of his mind? Who knew what Seth might be capable of, anyway? And while Seth claimed to know much about him, why was it so hard for him to understand why he acted the way he did? There was no changing. He stuck with what was most efficient, what worked. Nothing of his was any of Seth's concern. He berated himself for letting his mind wander and set his sights back on work. Sure, Seth was right; it could wait until tomorrow. But this was a way for him to escape such problems like the current.

The motor whirred, the keys clacked beneath swift fingers, and some of the nocturnal sounds of the city filtered in through the windows. And so it stayed until the workaholic, some hours later, felt the need to rest his weary eyes.


	2. Normal Morning

Morning came as it normally did at the quiet Kaiba mansion. The episode from the previous day brought to the teen some very interesting dreams consisting of a number of different subjects such as the ancient past. He gave none of it a second thought when his eyes slid open to see early sunshine streaming lazily through the windows. Seto sat up, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes before diving into his normal morning routine. He was satisfied with the serene silence coming from Seth. One might have expected protesting about waking up so early from the priest, awake and aware now of what was happening, but nothing was said.

The CEO showered and dressed, throwing one of his trademark jackets on as he descended the stairs. A breakfast consisting of oatmeal was halfway eaten before a sleepy Mokuba stumbled into the kitchen. "'Mornin', nii-sama," he mumbled through a yawn, grabbing a bowl of cereal for himself. To the brothers, it seemed like a very normal morning. Seto went into the spacious living room to read the newspaper as he waited for Mokuba to get ready. Then the two would head off to the Kaiba Corp. building, as per usual on a Saturday. There was no school, so the younger always helped around with the business. He was about to check his stocks when normal became the word that least described the day so far.

/Hikari, we need to talk about some things. /

_Don't speak to me._

Seth scoffed. /So, what, am I just supposed to sit here all day in your head and--/

_You shouldn't even be there in the first place! You, for now, should just shut up and do your very best to never make your oh so lovely presence known to me. I don't want to have to ever think about you. I don't wish to remember that you exist. So if you would kindly leave me the hell alone…_

Just as calmly as he had begun, Seth explained. /Like it or not, I'm here to stay. You willingly took the Rod and released me into your mind. Neither of us can do anything about that. And as for your brilliant idea of me sitting back and watching the world go by until you die, let me inform you that there is no way that can happen for one, and for two, I'd never go along with that anyway. Now that we've gotten that out of the way for the fifth time, there are things we need to discuss. /

Seto crossed his arms, trying to ignore the voice. But he relented anyway. If Seth spoke the truth, then there would be no way to avoid him. "Fine," he muttered through gritted teeth. "What is it that you want?" He found himself standing in the dark, rather dilapidated hallway supposedly in his mind. "And furthermore, I thought I told you to call me by my name."

Seth stood before him, trying to keep a smug look from his face. "I'm sorry…Seto…but you are my light as I am your dark. Knowing that fact makes it almost a force of habit, I'm afraid."

"I don't care. I want the cutesy nickname thing to stop. Now speak your peace."

Seth frowned. "Always straight to the point. Very well. Since we now find ourselves in this…situation…there are things that should be addressed. One item was when you wish me to appear to you, when you wish my opinion…but you've obviously made your opinion quite clear on that."

"Quite," huffed Seto. "But something tells me your two cents will be thrown in whenever you want anyway."

"I shall do as you wish, Seto, unless I feel that it is better to disobey. Keeping me silent isn't going to help either of us. Especially once you are able to read me."

"That's something," began the CEO, "that I've been meaning to speak about. Perhaps you know already that I'm not too comfortable with the thought of someone who can see what's going on in my mind. As you've said, this is unavoidable. But how can I be sure that you can be trusted?"

The other was silent for a long moment, contemplating. "I am…unsure as to how to prove my trustworthiness to you. I had hoped it would be an automatic kind of thing, but that certainly wasn't true. Trust is essential in a…relationship like this. We are meant to work together, to live together in a harmonious way. Think of the Pharaoh and the Yuugi boy. They trust each other so much; it's plain to see."

"Well, excuse me for not being the instantly trusting type."

"More like paranoid and completely anti-social," Seth scoffed before his voice became soft. "Why don't you tell them? About your past, I mean. Yes, I can see it; I can read your thoughts, but…I still cannot understand. I wish to understand you, Seto."

Fury flashed in Seto's eyes. "Why I say nothing about it is none of your concern. I don't care if others want to know more about me or what, but they're not any of my concern, either. I would appreciate it if you never spoke of what happened to me ever again."

"It's not something easy to talk about."

Seto rolled his eyes and turned around, walking off into the darkness. "You understand nothing? Good. It should stay that way. You should not tell me what to do. I am how I am now, and it doesn't matter why or how. Now, if we're quite through here, I'll take my leave." Not that he stuck around to find out if Seth had more to say or not. He snapped back to reality in time to see a dressed and fully awake Mokuba come bounding down the stairs.

"You ready, Seto?" he asked joyfully, already halfway out the door. The older nodded and left with the younger at his side toward the limo waiting to take them away.

It was during the drive that Seto, while absent-mindedly fingering the Rod hanging at his side, wondered what, if anything, he should tell others. Namely Mokuba. The kid hardly even knew about the Rod; how would he react to his brother having a spirit of old? Probably just like how he expected all the others to react if word got out. Fear, doubt, paranoia, perhaps a few calls to the funny farm thinking he was schizophrenic or just plain crazy. The only ones who would understand might that damn Yuugi and his buddy the Pharaoh, and then anyone else who happened to have a Sennen Item. But Mokuba was a smart kid with a big heart. He might figure it out without having been told and then accept this willingly. Before he told his little brother, however, it was advisable that he accept Seth for himself. How could he? Maybe over time, some form of trust would begin to grow. That didn't seem likely at the moment. Seth wanted to understand. Seto would not allow such a thing. Although he wouldn't admit it, it was frightening. Like from some horror movie or nightmare. Someone knew him as well as, if not better than, himself. Not even Mokuba knew so much, and he granted the younger one access to his feelings, what little compassion he did show. Seth could prove to be an enemy, a liability.

He had no idea what to make of this, and that angered him. He, the teen genius of Japan, couldn't figure out a solution to his problem. Perhaps because the so-called problem was deeper and more complex than any numeric equation or technological malfunction. It dealt with another person. It dealt with himself. It dealt with monsters and magic, trust and understanding, belief and lack thereof, past, present, and future. Was it even something he could deal with?

The question was left unanswered, his train of thought interrupted when the limo came to a stop, pulling up by the skyscraper. The brothers sauntered in, Mokuba greeting all he saw and Seto not bothering anyone with a glance lasting longer than a second, much less with words. Another bout of uncomfortable silence arrived in the elevator. Neither spoke going into the large office reserved for the elder until Seto sent the younger off minutes later with something to do that he had found in his stacks of documents to be looked at. Seto was bound and determined to keep his mind off of Seth, setting the Rod inside one of the drawers of his desk, and so buried himself in a regular day of hours of hard and productive work. The question he had failed to have time to answer stuck with him, however, tugging at his attention from the back of his mind. He was determined, too, not to let that or anything Seth might have to day bother him or even manage to take his attention away. Ignorance, it seemed, really was bliss at times.

And while on the topic of the High Priest, the man was determined in his own ways. Seto would not be bothered until the time seemed right to talk again. He felt sorry for the boy, still not sure what to think. He spent the time looking through his hikari's memories, and also his own tragic life in Egypt. Perhaps sad, misunderstood souls such as themselves were meant for each other. How could he get the hikari to see what was right in front of his eyes without causing more damage than he had already done? His own thoughts strayed from the depressing, seemingly hopeless subject and went to something happier. He decided that tomorrow he would speak with the Pharaoh. Not only would the wise ruler be able to help him and Seto, but also it would be lovely to catch up with his dear cousin. Three thousand years, of course, was a long time, and there was much for them to talk about. Seth could help him remember some of the past, even. It would be good for all. It wasn't very likely that Seto would be inclined to agree…but Seth would find a way, as he normally did.

Seto's day went as planned, working, meetings, etc. At the moment, he sighed and rubbed his eyes, pushing away from his desk. Before he felt like his eyes would fall out of his skull, he took a break and stretched his legs, looking out one of the wall-high windows out at the city.

Mokuba merrily went down the hall, about to greet his brother now that he was done with what he had been working on. He put a hand on the handle but stopped, brow furrowing. Was Seto talking to himself? He heard voices inside, seemingly belonging to two people from within, but they sounded so alike…

Seth seated himself atop the desk, hoping to take another crack at this. "I don't know how you manage all of the hours spent here with a family life and your health to worry about. I know you've given up a lot of your social life to do so, but…" He smirked.

Seto sent a glare over his shoulder. "Must you? Right now? I don't think this is the best time for you to rear your head."

"I have a proposal," continued the Egyptian as if he hadn't even heard. "To benefit the both of us, I believe we should meet with the Pharaoh. It will help us get along better if we get advice from him. Also, I wish to talk to my dear friend. Does tomorrow suit you? Sometime in the afternoon?"

"It doesn't particularly suit me at all," Seto spat, looking back out the glass again. "You surely must know how much I despise him. I already regret going to him to get your little stick."

"Oh, you really shouldn't say that," mocked Seth. "You'll hurt my feelings. Honestly, what harm could be done if at least he and myself speak? Will you stop being such an anti-social, Ra-forsaken twit and go willingly?"

"He's done far too much damage already."

Seth stared at his back for a while. "Why do you blame him for your problems? This little obsession you have with being the best, why is it so? Just because you've found someone who challenges you in a mere game doesn't mean you get to hate him."

Seto turned slowly around, staring with an icy look about him. "I was the best."

"Or so you think," quipped Seth.

"I won every damn duel," he reiterated, beginning again. "And that _kid_ came out of nowhere, preaching about soul and trust and faith—he did the impossible. In more ways than one. And since then, I have never been the same. I have come so close, and yet he makes a mockery out of me. I should be—no, I _am_ the best. And it should stay that way!"

"But it didn't. He is the true King of Games, Seto. Shadow games more than anything else. Why could one duel change you? It was a wake-up call. You have these grand illusions of being the best, but nobody can succeed in everything. So you're second best. Be proud of that. He has done nothing to you but defeat you in a _game_."

"He ruined my _life_! And I won't forgive him for that!"

Seth scoffed. "Ruined your life? You're living a pretty decent life right now, I'd say. Many people would like to be where you are now."

"Heh, but would they like to endure the hardships? I know people want this. And I would gladly give it away. But what good would that do? All that I had worked for, all I went through would be thrown out the window."

"Do you hate him because he has what you have always wanted?"

"I have all that I need."

"You say that, but do you mean it? What are you so afraid of?" he pried.

"Stop. Enough of this," Seto commanded.

"Are you afraid of their pity?"

"I said enough!"

"Are you afraid of love and compassion, or is it just the thought of being used and abused, a broken trust?"

"Stop! Just leave me be!"

"Or are you afraid that Gozaburo was right all along and you're the failure he always told you you were?"

"Shut up!" He was almost to the point of screaming by now. "Shut up! Leave me alone! Get out of my head!"

Seth faded quickly from view, a very concerned and guilty look upon his face, before Seto knocked the high-backed leather chair over to the ground with a small crash.

Mokuba rushed in. "Nii-sama!" He was greeted with the sight of his brother clutching his head tightly with shaking hands, obviously trying very hard to get himself under control. "Nii-sama, are you…okay…?" He dared approach. Seto's face was an almost indescribable mix. Anger, pain, a deep sorrow, disbelief…fear. There appeared to be no one else in the room. Fearing the worst, he began to reach for the phone. "Should I…call the doctor?"

"No." Mokuba pulled his hand away. "Don't. I'm…I'm fine…I…" He knew he wasn't fooling the younger who started to pull him into an embrace. Seto only shook his head,grip tightening onit and pulling away. "Don't…just don't touch me."

Mokuba stopped at first. Wasn't there something he could do? Seto needed him. He needed comfort, even if it wasn't verbal or psychological. He put his arms around his brother's mid-section again, digging his face into the soft black shirt.

Seto didn't pull away this time. He sunk to his knees and wrapped his own arms around Mokuba's shoulders and held him tightly, body shuddering every now and then. The calm silence, other than his uneven breath, was welcomed.


End file.
